ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Development
: “''The Haus of Gaga and I have worked for months conceiving a spectacular stage, The Born This Way Ball is an Electro-Metal Pop-Opera; the tale of the Beginning, the genesis of the Kingdom of Fame. How we were birthed and how we will die celebrating.” According to her September 2012 Vogue interview, the Born This Way Ball is her dream tour, conceived by Gaga from start to finish designed for massive arenas all over the world. Her plan was to the tour more sophisticated and more elegant than the previous tour, The Monster Ball. ''Gaga rehearsing in South Korea the day before opening night. : "I really wanted to break the mold of what modem touring is right now. The most important thing to me was that there be no video screens. What if we just really simplified all of that so that you just have to watch me and the dancers the whole time?" During the show, Gaga plays the role of a alien fugitive from G.O.A.T., a Government Owned Alien Territory in space which was introduced for the first time in the music video for "Born This Way" in 2011. Throughout the show, she is tracked by "Mother G.O.A.T." until the final battle. Outfits For the outfits, Gaga asked both designers which whom they collaborated before and new one. She also revealed in the tour press release that it was one of her life's dream to be dressed in Italian designers. The Italian designers include past collaborators such as Atelier Versace, the haute couture label of Versace, Armani Privé which is also a haute couture label but for Armani and for the first time, Moschino. The press release also revealed a collaboration with Calvin Klein Jeans and from young, up-and-coming designers, like Void of Course, Kerin Rose, Tex Saverio and Fred Butler. On November 13, 2012, Gaga revealed on Twitter that the tour would get "face-lift for America" with Atelier Versace designing all the clothes for the three months leg in 2013. Music The musical interludes were created by DJ White Shadow with opera and orchestra sound in mind. The band from the Monster Ball tour resigned with a few new people added and minus the chorists, harp and violin player. Poster and film project : Related article: Terry Richardson LG-101205-1742.jpg|Taken on December 5, 2010 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Taken on January 29, 2012 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Taken on April 26 2-7-12.jpg|Tour Poster, released on February 7, 2012. 4-26-12 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 5-10-12 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|Taken on May 10 5-12-12 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|Taken on May 12 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 010.jpg|Taken on August 27 8-30-12 Terry Richardson 015.jpg|Taken on August 30 For the tour, Gaga asked Haus member, Terry Richardson to be the photographer. The Haus met on January 29 at a rehearsal space to shot various concepts with part of a medieval castle set. A promotional poster of the tour was released on February 7, 2012, which features Gaga's face hovering over dark clouds looking down from the sky, and includes touches of neon purple and turquoise coloring. She is also fused into a keytar, standing near her dancers in front of a medieval castle. The photograph with Gaga's face hovering was shot on December 5 of 2010 with a BlackBerry by the Haus of Gaga and was also previously used on poster for "Born This Way". The photographs by Terry Richardson with Gaga wearing a keytar dress was made by Perry Meek for the Haus. In February 2012, a promotional image for the tour was released; she is wrapped in plastic outside the gates of the Electric Chapel. They also decided to do a film / documentary of the making of the tour, the tour and her life during ité Richardson was both seen recording footage and taking photographs, which some of the later were released on his tumblr and Little Monsters page. Stage The Haus worked with Stufish, Mark Fisher's studio on ideas for the stage on May to June of 2011. The inspiration for the sketches are the Edwardian era, Jules Vernes and World War I. On November 29, 2012, Stufish released some sketches illustrating a few of the ideas explored. Most of the concepts include some sort of rotating stage similar to the final design which include two sing walls that can open to reveal the inner stage. 5-19-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 5-20-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 5-22-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 5-23-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 6-0-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 6-20-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 6-24-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg 6-22-11 Born This Way Ball Concept by Mark Fisher 001.jpg *Drawings by Mark Fisher Kingdom of Fame The first details revealed about the stage was the "Monster Pit" (which is explained below). On February 7 at midnight (EST), Gaga tweeted a sketch of the stage for the tour. The sketch include a city in the foreground which is the same one used as backdrop for the Doll Domination Tour. Inverted color stage sketch by Mark Fisher with Ric Lipson for Stufish Entertainment as posted by Gaga on Twitter. The stage is modeled on a medieval Gothic castle featuring viewing towers, intricate carvings and a large catwalk allowing audience interaction. The stage and set have many capabilities and functions including 30 active windows and doors, each with a custom scenic painted roll drop which will reveal different scenes within the various rooms of the Castle, two swing walls which open to reveal the 50 foot tall castle behind it, 620 feet of custom LED lights and two sets of automated castle gates that open and close to a full 180 degrees. Notably, the 3D model include a "cloudy" background and side "walls" next to the stage which were not used in the built stage. Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 001.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 002.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 003.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 004.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 005.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 006.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 007.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 008.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 009.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 010.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 011.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 012.jpg Born This Way Ball Stage Illustrations By Stufish 013.jpg BTWB Stage 3D print model.jpg|3D print model *Illustrations by Stufish Monster Pit The Monster Pit refers to a limited number of place area located in the general admission (floor) of select dates of the tour. On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On Lady Gaga's official website, the rules of eligibility for the Monster Pit were described in more detail. Eligibility details Holder of the Monster Pit key The first person in line for the Monster Pit is awarded a key, which symbolically opens the Monster Pit for each date. They are called the "Holders of the Monster Pit key". Each leg of the tour also have a metallic gold and black key which is signed by all the related key holders. After each show, Gaga's team uploads a picture with the holder on LittleMonsters.com, who are all meant to sign them on their respective keys. On dates with venues that are to small for the Monster Pit, the first person on the General Admissions line is awarded the key. The Monster Pit Key Asia (2012) Oceania (2012) Europe (2012) Americas (2012-13) Africa (2012) Visuals For the tour, Gaga wanted to have no tour videos: :"I really wanted to break the mold of what modem touring is right now. The most important thing to me was that there be no video screens. What if we just really simplified all of that so that you just have to watch me and the dancers the whole time?" However, she later added footage from the "Fame" short film during the birth scene. Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour